Chisisi
by bunnies-of-plotting
Summary: Harry Potter is a Chisisi. ADOPTION! PLEASE PM me if you wish to adopt. I at least want to know what you plan to do with it.


Boredom can make a person think strange things. But aside from all that, this is a thing that I got inspiration from a dream I had. This will contain strong mature content, including sexually (but I will have warnings; you read past them at your own violation) and this is male/male (as I find it to be hot and sweet and allthose uther fluffy words that makes up a girl's dreams for romance and love. Suggestions are welcomed, certainly.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The loud, piercing shriek rang through the crisp, young night air. Glass shattered, and the occupants of the castle were woken by the shrill screech. Professors moved immediately, trying to find out where it came from, while younger years looked around scared by the agonized sound. The boys' dormitory for Second-Year Gryffindors, however, were collapsed by the sonic-screams, as their bodies began to change and morph frighteningly fast. Minerva McGonagall, an older witch, rushed in in her pale-pink sleeping gown, her curly hair streaked proudly by dark gray was down at her shoulders, her minty, sharply green eyes were alarmed as she burst into their dorm, her wand held in front of her with a lumos. She rushed to one of the beds, and tore open the hangings. She sucked in a breath at what she saw, before darting to another bed, looking in, and doing the same for two of the others, before she turned slowly to the last bed. It was eerily silent in the dim light of her lumos. She moved slowly towards it, and a shaking hand began to reach out.

"Don't,", came a feather-soft voice. She startled, and looked to the curtains as the voice came from behind it. "Don't,", the voice repeated. It was smooth and reminded her strongly of dark chocolate and honey, also bringing to mind red silks and velvets.

"Harry?", she asked in a shaky breath. Silence answered her, and she once more brought her hand closer to pulling the bed-hanging away. A rustle from the bed next to his stopped her though as a low snarl was heard, making her whip around quickly. There, crouching and watching her with malicious, ice-blue eyes, was an older Ronald Weasley at the age of at least seventeen. He was tall but toned, and his skin was honey-colored, making his numerous freckles a bit harder to spot, while his vibrantly-colored red hair twisted to his strong shoulder-blades, and his bangs brushed into eyes that were trained intensely on her. "M-Mr. Weasley-", she sputtered, backing closer to the bed. He snarled again, making another of the somehow older boys come out. "Neville!", she cried in shock, seeing the once-pudgy and sweet-faced boy glare darkly at her with mocha-colored eyes, his dirty-blond hair was curling around his ears now, and he was tall and broad, looking more like his father with his mother's graceful features. Her loud cry, however, brought out two other boys, crouched down low, "Seamus, Dean,", she named the boys. Seamus had sandy hair, sharp, mischievously hazel eyes and a lean frame, his pale skin still a bit dirty from his earlier play with Quidditch. Dean was tall, most certainly, with his black hair and almost as dark brown eyes, his skin almost the same color and his muscles sleek under smooth skin.

"Away…", came that sweetly voice, "Get away…", he told her, his voice smooth, sweet and soothing her to comply. She swallowed thickly, eyes quickly glancing between the boys that were all glaring viciously at her. "Get away, Minerva,", the voice was a bit firmer this time, overpowering now compared to the whispery one he used before. "They shan't bother you if you get away,", he said, seeming to know what she was mainly worried about, then adding, "You cannot be near, cannot, do not come near,"

"Harry, I-", she started, but was interrupted when an enraged roar spewed from Neville before he charged at her. She leapt out of his path, only to be knocked to the ground by Dean, while Seamus pinned down her arms above her head. She felt terror coil in her stomach as she looked up to meet Ron's icy eyes. Now that she was really looking, she noticed his pupil; or lack thereof. She looked to Seamus' hazel eyes, and noticed the same oddity. In the mostly dark room, she couldn't tell about Dean and Neville's, but she felt that they were the same. A soft humming began, distracting all four boys that got stronger into something that Minerva thought to be a Siren's song. She was released as the boys followed the sound to the last bed, moving the curtains only enough to fit their larger, muscular bodies through, all of them climbing in the bed with the fifth boy. She scrambled to her feet, her mind whizzing by thoughts and scenarios on how this had happened, even as her body moved on its own accord to make a mad dash out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later an emergency staff meeting, called by a very shaken Minerva, had all of the staff of Hogwarts crowding and whispering to eachother in the Great Hall. They wore their sleep-clothes and more than a few were grouchy not only by the loud screech, but then having to come down here. Of course, most were concerned or afraid. Dumbledore was wearing a vibrant pink sleep-robe next to Minerva. He raised up his hand, quieting the others, who looked in expectation. "Minerva here has found the source of the scream…And a few other things amongst it.", he said gravely. He gestured for her.

"I-I went into my boys' Second-Year dormitory…And…They-they were grown!", she cried, "And the boys, Ron, Dean, Seamus, they were all-_feral_ and almost _savage!_ They actually attacked me, but…But Harry, it was like he was using Sirens' Song, they all went into his bed…_And I've never been more afraid in my life_…", she whispered at the end, stunning many of the staff. "I didn't get to see Harry-they attacked because I got too close to his bed, but he was the one talking, he was the one who lured them away from me…", she shuddered, "They were _wild_…", then she opened her eyes, "But Harry was the most frightening. He-he seemed almost…Almost like a _puppet-master_ with them."

"Wonderful, Minerva, really.", came a sweet, smooth voice from the doors of the Great Hall. The people whipped around. A teenaged boy was leaning against the frame, in the shadows. The slim figure moved forward silently, hips swaying in a subtle way. This boy was ethereal, with pure-white skin and long, ravenous black hair that twisted and lashed out to the middle of his back, and long legs were seen because the boy only wore a large, baggy sleep-shirt that hung on his effeminate frame. His heart-shaped face and full, bloody-red lips were enticing and his large, almond-shaped eyes were such a green that they hypnotized and mesmerized whoever met their glowing, radiant and luminous chartreuse. "But no; I am not a 'puppet-master' as you say. I am what magic defines as, a Chisisi.", his body shifted slightly, looking at one professor in particular, "Professor Snape, would you care to explain to them?", he asked, waving his arms to gesture to the crowd of confused and wary faces. The man, who had paled at the word 'Chisisi', nodded.

"Ch-", he cleared his dry throat, "Chisisi, first found in Egypt with their name that means 'secret' are reclusive beings. When they have seen and accepted death, they become a Chisisi, but only those who have the Eternal Darkness can unlock this. Depending on the power of the Chisisi, they can have one to five Amon-that is, the 'hidden'. Five is the highest recorded number that has been revealed by the creatures." The beautiful boy chimed in next.

"There can be up to twenty-five at first, depending on age,", he said casually. "I only have sixteen, for example. And do you know what the Amon are to Chisisi?", he asked the man, examining claw-like nails. The man swallowed thickly.

"I-It has been theorized that they are man-servants."

"Man-servants!", he laughed, "No, my dearest professor, our Amon are not servants. They are our Guardians, our hunters, our lovers, and of course, they are the ones who fulfills our _needs_."

"Chisisi,", he went on hoarsely, not managing to rip his eyes away to that of green that captivated him, "Are lustful, blood-seeking, and usually remain in Clans,"

"I am part of the Crystal Clan. We command Eternal Darkness of Ice.", he told them, "Go on,"

"They are natural Occlumens and Legilimens, with tough resistance to most Magics, and water and ice Chisisi can control Inferi and water-snakes.", he said, "While Fire can control Night Phoenixes, Wind can control winged Dragons and Earth can control Giants and plants.", the lovely, sweet smile awarded him made him almost dizzy.

"Very good, _very_ good, professor! You'd make a _fine_ DADA teacher. So clever and intelligent,", the man's cheeks grew almost unsightly brick-red, and he slowly tore his black eyes away to fall to the ground. "Aside from your rather vast knowledge considering that we almost never show ourselves, we can create more Amon, and we can activate Chisisi-genes in whomever we choose. And, we'll know what clan and what Element you'll belong too as well. Professor Snape, I know, is an Ice Chisisi like myself,", he purred. "Headmaster is an Air Chisisi, Professor McGonagall is a Fire Chisisi, Professor Lockhart…Has no potential whatsoever to be Chisisi. But he would make a good Amon with his knowledge of Memory spells and charms.", he said to the blond, whose eyes widened comically. "And Filch would be an Earth Chisisi,", he looked to the normally disgruntled man, who had a stunned expression on his face, "And oddly, Mrs. Norris would turn into an Earth-Felidae if I tried turning her,", he said in a slightly confused voice. "How…Strange.", he then made an elegant one-shouldered shrug. "Question is, whenever someone is turned, is why should we change a person? Depending on reasoning and the person, Chisisi are the Judges, except when you are naturally turned, like myself."

"Fascinating, my boy. Do tell more, won't you?", the Headmaster asked, intrigued by this. The boy laughed throatily, making shivers go down a few people's spines.

"Professor…First I think you should check your professors. My Amon are among you. No pupil is what gives them away, but if their eyes are too dark, there is another sign.", he snapped his fingers and a flash of dark crouched by his side, watching with hawk-like ebony eyes. "Dean, along with Neville, have eyes too dark to discern about their pupils." His hand gently turned the dark boy's head to the side, revealing sharply-pointed ears. "Oh, if you're wondering why my other Amon are not like Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron, it's because these four were closer to me. They're…Feral, was it professor?", he asked his Head of House, who nodded numbly, "That will wear off in a few days. Just so you know, there're only three of my Amon here. The others are students…Mostly, anyways. There's one who isn't in this school."

"Do you know who, dear?", Pomona Sprout asked kindly, not at all scared or perturbed. Harry was always such a sweet boy, he wouldn't hurt those he cared about. No matter what he is.

"Of course. However, it's more fun having you comb through people. I will handle those outside of the school, you handle the ones inside.", he commanded, "Oh, and…There is another thing I should probably warn you about.", he said with a sly but seductive grin. "We also have other people; women. The Italian found out about them two-hundred years after Egyptians discovered us. They are called Velia-'concealed'.", he said, "We have few of these, as we generally don't need them. I have three. They have pupils, but their ears are still sharp and their teeth are more like needles.", he told them, "One is here. The second is back home. The source of the protection, to be exact.", he said this aimed at the Headmaster, who nodded sagely. "Now, our Velia are like…Mothers, I guess would be the correct term. They groom us and preen us and whatnot. They praise and cuddle us, generally coddling us, and when we are pregnant-", he ignored the yelps and falling jaws, "-They spoil us and squeal and are just in a world of ecstasy. Well, have fun trying to find my three staff-member Amon, my twelve student Amon, and one of my Velia.", he counted. "Or no, you have to find eight of my student Amon, I already have four of them right now.", then he smiled once more. "I have to go collect my Amon and my Velia who aren't in this school now. I shall return before morning, though. Please, wait until I'm back to start looking. For now, go to sleep. You need rest, you must be exhausted and your minds need the time to process everything completely. No, I don't want a lemon drop before I go Albus. Thank you, though.", the elderly man smiled genially, as he hooked his arm with McGonagall's and made his way out, along with the more reluctant people to leave. Four other blurs swooped down to the floor where he and Dean were as the last began to trudge out, all making savage growls and grunts, vying for his attention. The pretty teen's hands reached out, petting them and caressing them, before they seemed to disappear in a flurry of cold wind and ice shards.

With the next morning came chaos and much confusion. Eight teen boys, confused and slightly afraid, all stood in the Headmaster's office, along with one teen girl and three pale professors with the Headmaster, the librarian Madame Irma Pince, Custodian Argus Filch, and three Head of Houses. The fourth was one of the three pale professors. Then, suddenly a bit of icy wind picked up and deposited several people. Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville were still as animalistic, clustered and crouching by long slim legs that were now encased by fitted black dress-pants. Harry also wore a black, tight turtleneck against his curved, supple body. His green eyes were filled with laughter as he took in the scene before him.

Marcus Flint, a Slytherin Fifth-Year, was now at least two years older into seventeen with a large, thickly-muscled body and his dark eyes were piercingly sharp. Ravenclaw Fourth-Year Leon Bluebell stood tall and lean with honey-blond, tousled hair and dark brown eyes, while Sixth-Year Vesperus Ivor was sitting elegantly with his average height but trim, toned body. Colin Creevey, previous Gryffindor First-Year stood much taller and more intimidatingly large than he had been before, looking almost like Neville with his blond hair and large mocha eyes, aside from the fact Neville's features were somewhat softer than Colin's sharp angular ones. Sheldon Vartan was looking curiously through his wide, almond-shaped eyes on a chiseled, honey-tanned face around at the people, recognizing them as mostly people in his House of Slytherin or Ravenclaw, with two Gryffindors including the girl standing beside Colin. The last three were well-known to Harry, as they were all in his year. Theodore Nott was a quiet Slytherin boy, and a subtle, lean teen with intelligent, wicked red-brown eyes. His eyes focused on the people who had just come in dramatically by way of icy winds. Blaise Zabini, a dark-skinned, curly mocha-haired Italian boy with slanted hazel eyes ever-so-cunning who was very much built. Draco Malfoy was the last, with his silver, swirling eyes narrowed at Harry (the green eyes and messy black hair he would recognize no matter what,) and his almost gangly frame probably the third tallest (of course, Dean was also pretty close,) of the student Amon, right after Ron (the tallest) and Blaise. An older Ginerva Weasley also stood near, her sharp blue eyes settled on him immediately with a kind, warm smile. She was petite and small, but he knew that she could kill a man with her bare, delicate-looking hands if he was ever threatened.

Severus Snape was looking at Harry with wide eyes, in his usual black robes. He seemed only a tad paler aside from the red on his cheeks. Gilderoy Lockhart, with his pale blue eyes and pointed ears looked almost afraid. The third, an electives professor by the name of Seth Clearwater, related to a Ravenclaw by the name of Penelope. He was a vampire as well. Of course, no one knew except his niece Penelope. He had straight black hair neatly kept in a small ponytail and a rather intense set of deep-set sapphire eyes.

With Harry, aside from Neville, Dean, Ron and Seamus, there were two women and one man. Petunia Dursley was standing tall and proud, her thinness demolished and age aside to create a strong-set woman with large pale eyes on a graceful face. Beside her was Narcissa Malfoy, in her usual elegance with her pale blond hair and clear blue eyes. She also looked a few years younger. Behind her was the tall, imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy with his long straight blond hair in his usual ponytail at the nape of a strong neck. His solemn mercury eyes roved over the people, before quickly darting back to the slim teen as he moved forward, making all the Amon and Velia's attentions to land on him. He hummed under his breath, gathering up his hair, making Petunia step forward automatically to put it into a high ponytail. He smiled sweetly at her in return, making her give a fond one back.

"Have you explained?", he asked the Headmaster, who smiled and shook his head. "Oh, then this will certainly be interesting.", he grinned at the surrounding people. "I'll just give a quick version. I, it turns out, am a Creature."

"There are no Creature lines in the Potter family,", Vesperus Ivor said to him in question, raising an eyebrow. A few of the others (who hadn't realized this was Harry Potter) gasped. He nodded in agreement.

"Right you are, Vesperus,", the boy flushed marginally at his name being rolled from lovely lips, confusing him, "Do any of you know about the Eternal Darkness?", he asked innocently. A few startled looks was his answer. "Only a few? Hm. Pity. Think of it this way, I have enough darkness etched into my soul that once the perpetual dam broke, which was finding out about a certain student from Hogwarts past, a one _Tom Marvolo Riddle_,", this was said with a glare at the Headmaster, making a few low growls and hostile glares to come forth from the teens at Harry's legs. "I was turned into a Chisisi. Ginny, love, you are a Velia; basically, like my mum.", she squealed happily, launching herself at him in a tight hug. "Yes, yes. It's all very exciting. Anyways, the boys who were suddenly older, you are my Amon, along with Professors Snape, Lockhart and Clearwater. And Lucius here,", he reached back and stroked the man's jaw having him lean into the touch. "You know, it's a bit odd to have all three Malfoys' in this.", he mused to the others.

"Amon?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I guess you could call them by their romanticized names. Mates, or whatever else have you.", he waved a hand flippantly, subtly throwing his scent at Draco. The blondes' irises dilated as his nostrils flared shortly. "I will obviously be the submissive in this,", he added casually. Next thing anyone knew the Malfoy heir had pounced, proceeding to savagely kiss the smaller boy. Well, it was more like attack and plunder his mouth. It was silent for a few moments, before a loud and muffled moan echoed through the room. "Oh, Merlin, Draco. Where in the seven levels of hell-?", the boy panted after a few more moments of fierce kissing. "What a _sexy_ way to use your teeth,"

The Headmaster cleared his throat. "Now now, my boy. I'm sure you can have your _hanky-panky_ wait a bit?", he asked with sparkling eyes. Harry smiled at him in acceptance, still held in Draco's arms as the teen nuzzled into a slim throat. "If I may ask…What will you do? Your education is your choice now. You can find your clan, you can continue schooling here or you can go to a specialized school, or maybe tutors…Oh, I apologize. I'm rambling aren't I? What do you plan?"

"Honestly? I want to first find a suitable place to settle in.", he replied bluntly, "After that, well, I'll need to think on a few things. I don't think I'll be returning to resume my education here, though.", he shook his head slowly. "Hogwarts doesn't have, doesn't offer what I need, you understand. I will be sending owls though, perhaps visiting once we calm. This _is_ rather sudden after all."

"Of course, of course.", he ran his old, bony fingers through his long thick beard thoughtfully. "And what do you wish to happen to…The Dursleys?"

"I wish them nothing but happiness.", the words were said stiffly. "They were kind enough to take me in as a babe. I find no reason to involve them in this, nor at any time in the future."

"Mm. Very good then,", the elderly man clapped, brightening, "Well! I wish you and you others a safe trip to wherever you happen to land, and wherever you happen to travel. But remember; Hogwarts is always open to you."

"Of course.", he nodded. "But for now, we are going to one of the Potter manors. I had spoken with the Goblins recently.", he added to clear the confusion on Minerva's face. Harry wasn't supposed to know about that. Not to Minerva anyways; a child shouldn't have to do such a thing as to worry over their family vaults. But then...He wasn't a child any longer. "The Potter mansion in Spain to be exact. The password is 'Requies Decessus'."

"'Eternal Death'?", Sheldon Vartan asked curiously.

"The Potters' weren't always a Light-oriented line.", he said with a smile at the boy, who returned the favor immediately. Now go, go! I want to sleep at some point within the next three hours.", he muttered the last part, propelling the others to blindly obey him. Soon they were gone, and Albus sighed, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"A-Albus! He may be in a young man's body, but he was twelve just yesterday!", Minerva woke from her stupor. "How could you let him do that?"

"Nonsense, Minnie dear. Harry has always been a bright boy, he knows what he's doing."

"Yes, Min, have some faith in young Harry.", Pomona added, smiling softly at her colleague. Minerva only groaned.

"Yes, but what about our three missing professors? And our students parents?", she asked, but her employer and friends didn't seem to care.

"I'm sure they'll manage. Now off with you all. We must prepare for lunch, when we will tell the school of who has left and setting up for getting us new professors.", he said determinedly.

"Oh, very well.", she sagged, "I just hope he'll be alright...", she finally murmured.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

So, that was the first chapter. What do you think? And what about Voldemort? Has he died forever, or will he come back? How did Harry find out about Tom Riddle? And why am I asking you all these questions. Stay tuned for another installment of; Rambling of the author!


End file.
